Chains are used throughout industry and in many mechanical devices. An inherent problem with chains arises due to the fact that chains contain moving parts and there is friction between chain sections. To reduce the damage caused by friction and to prolong the life of the chain, lubricant can be added to the chain. Established chain lubricating techniques involve running the chain through a lubricant bath or brushing lubricant onto the chain. This leads to further problems; the application can be messy, there can be contamination of the lubricant source, expensive lubricant may be used to excess and wasted, and these techniques do not target particular sections of the chain so the lubrication process is inefficient.
Embodiments of the present invention aim to address problems associated with chain lubrication, whether mentioned herein or not.